Together at last
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Ok not the best title I know but hear me out. Trunks finds this little girl and she is the key for him and Pan to get together. A good story read and Review. P+T
1. Finding Mina

Trunks was walking home from work, after the death of his mother he had to take over Capsule corp. His father had died soon after; the bond was the only explanation for that. And then his sister, she could not take living here in the house when she missed her mother so much so she moved to the states. So now he was all alone in Capsule corps. Of course people visited him; Pan was his favorite person lately.  
  
So anyway he was walking home, yes walking, because he needed to clear his head, he could have flown but flying with out paying attention could be dangerous. He passed an ally that had sounds of a child crying in it. He was thinking of just going on with out a second thought but he remembered how much Bra cried when there mother died and he just couldn't. He decided to go and check it out.  
  
He found a small girl huddled in the corner. She was shivering, sneezing, and crying all at the same time. He also noticed that she had many cuts and bruises. She was awfully skinny, like a rake, and she was clutching her stomach. "Hello," he said making his presents noticed. The child just whimpered. "Don't worry I won't hurt you I just wanted to know if you are ok? My name is Trunks, Trunks Briefs," he said.  
  
"My, my name is, is Mina," she said shakily.  
  
"Mina are you ok, you look a bit well to be blunt starved," he said. Now he did not want to but he just made the kid cry more. "Can I come over and see if you are ok?' he asked not wanted yo approach the scared child. She nodded, well it was a start.  
  
Trunks went up to her and got a good look, she had cuts all over her body she couldn't be much older than four and she had been severely starved. "Where are your parents Mina?" he asked.  
  
"No, don't make me go back to them please Mr. Trunks," Mina said, she was crying even harder now.  
  
"No, not if you don't want to, what is going on, why don't you want to go home to your parents?" he asked, there was something really wrong with a small child that hates her parents.  
  
"He hits me, he hurts me and he doesn't feed me," she whimpered.  
  
"What! Who?" he asked.  
  
"My daddy, he says that I am not worthy of a good meal," she said.  
  
"Oh My Dende," he whispered, this child was starving and if he did not get any food in her soon she might die. "Mina, when was the last time that you ate?" he asked.  
  
"A, I don't remember I think it was the day my mommy died nine months ago. I do eat my daddy's scraps when he is not looking though," she said.  
  
"Ok, Mina I would like you to come with me back to my house, there are some nice men there that can help you there," he said. If her body rejected food he could always feed her through tubes until she could eat solid food again.  
  
"Ok but it hurts to move," she said crying as she tried to get up.  
  
"That's ok I will help you and carry you, have you ever flown?" he asked.  
  
"You aren't going to through me right?" she asked getting scared.  
  
"No I was going to fly home," he said.  
  
"Ok I guess that if flying through the air when you are hit doesn't count then I have not flown before," she said.  
  
"Ok hold as tight as you can with out hurting yourself ok?" he asked and she nodded, then he took off. He received a slight yell of exhilaration from Mina before she fell asleep in his arms. "Poor kid," he whispered.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Ok I know that is was short but there was a reason for that. I do not know if I am going to continue so if you want me to then Review. 


	2. Appendix!!!

Ok so I decided to write more, I don't know if I am going to finish this story if no one reviews. Anyway here goes the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks touched down on his lawn, he walked in. he went straight to the lab where there was sure to be some scientist that could help Mina as well as some doctors. He was right; he put her down and was actually told to leave for the girl's privacy! He did though, he just, for some odd reason, wanted the girl to be safe.  
  
It was an hour before the doctor came back out, he looked rather sad though and that worried Trunks. "What is wrong with her?" he asked.  
  
"Her body has been refusing the food that she most desperately needs. She also has a fever," he told Trunks. Trunks felt bad for the girl, the little girl needed a mother but her mother was dead. Then it snapped, Pan, his best friend she will be able to help the child.  
  
Trunks picked up the phone and called Pan's house. "Hello," Pan's cheery voice answered.  
  
"Pan it's me Trunks, I a found small child today when I was coming home from work, she has been severely beaten by her father and she was starved. She is at my place now getting checked out by doctors and I have a feeling that she needs someone like a mom and since hers is dead I was wondering if you could come over," he said.  
  
"Sure Trunks I will fly over right away," Pan said and then she hung up. Trunks went in to see how Mina was doing. She looked so helpless lying in the bed.  
  
"Doctor how high is her fever?" he asked.  
  
"It is about 103 degrees, we can't seem to lower it," he said.  
  
"Is she conscious?" he asked.  
  
"No, she has been out ever since you brought her in. I suggest that you find this girls mother sir, she really needs one now," he said.  
  
"I am already on that doctor," he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh of course sir," he said and went back to attending to Mina.  
  
Trunks went up to his room the think, how could time be repeating itself?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Doctor what is wrong with my mother?" 16 year old Trunks asked.  
  
"Her body has been refusing the food that she most desperately needs. She also has a fever," he told Trunks. Trunks heart dropped.  
  
"Is she going to die?" he asked.  
  
"We don't know Mr. Briefs," he told Trunks, that night she had died.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Mom, why is this happening, I hardly even know that child. She had not had a chance to live out her life normally," he whispered, he felt his checks moisten.  
  
Just then Pan came through the window and saw Trunks on his bed weeping. "Trunks is she dead?" she asked fearing the worst. She was afraid that another loss would kill her friend.  
  
"No, it is just that is reminds me of my mothers death," he said.  
  
"Oh Trunks I am so sorry," she said giving him a big bear hug. "Come on let's go see that little girl you told me about," Pan said.  
  
"Ok, and thanks Pan, I really need you now," he said.  
  
Pan entered the med lab with Trunks at her side. She looked at the little girl, she was sweating. Pan went over and told the doctor that she would sit with the girl. She took the washcloth that he was using and placed it back on her forehead. She could feel the fever through the washcloth.  
  
Just then the girls' eyes fluttered open. "Who are you? Where is Mr. Trunks? She asked.  
  
"My name is Son Pan and Mr. Trunks is over there, he called me so you could have another girl to talk to, I know about your mother and I just wanted to tell you that you are not the only one who lost your mother," she said.  
  
"Who else lost there mother?" she asked, the question was innocent enough and she figured that it would not hurt to tell her.  
  
"Well Mr. Trunks lost his mother five years ago, before you were even born. Talking about that how old are you?" Pan asked.  
  
Mina started to count her fingers wirily, then she said, "Four."  
  
"Oh have you gone to school yet?" Pan asked. the girl shock her head, it made sense she most likely would have gone to school this year but from what Trunks told her about Mina's father he would have never let her go to school. "How do you feel Mina?" she asked.  
  
"I feel hot but other then that ok I guess," she said but then she let out a moan and her hand went to her side.  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?" Pan asked, she was obviously lying.  
  
"No, my side hurts, it is like my side is on fire," she said tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, shhh your ok, you are going to be ok," Pan said trying to sooth the small child who was crying. "Trunks go get a doctor, she is on a lot of pain," Pan said.  
  
Trunks left the room hastily, Pan was really serious about this and so was he. He was soon back with a female doctor and a male nurse. (I couldn't resist, my cousin is always telling me that I have to be a nurse and he can only be a doctor)  
  
The doctor ran to her side and started to do all kinds of experiments and then she announced, "We have to get her appendix out NOW."  
  
A whole bunch of doctors came in and Pan and Trunks was forced to get out so they could start the procedure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I don't know if I should continue, you will have to review before I write more, it is very easy for me to walk away from a story. 


	3. Turning Five

Ok I haven't written much in the last month so I decided to put some work into this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks and Pan waited outside the door. Mina was in surgery. All of a sudden pan turned to Trunks and asked, "Trunks, why did you take her in?"  
  
Trunks looked at her and said," What do you mean Pan?"  
  
"I mean the Trunks last year would have just passed the ally and kept on walking," Pan said.  
  
"Hey," Trunks said in defense. "I am not that cold hearted," he said and for a minute he almost smiled but as he was going to the door opened.  
  
"Doctor, how is Mina?" Pan asked. He looked a bit upset to her.  
  
"Well the operation went as well as we could have hoped; she has needed this for a while now. She unfortunately lost a lot of blood and that hurt the situation. She is resting now, you both may go in and check on her if you would like," the doctor informed them.  
  
"Thank you," Trunks said.  
  
"Anything else I can do for you sir?" he asked.  
  
"Yes can you call my secretary and tell her that I won't be in for a while?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes of course," he said and left.  
  
Trunks and Pan went in to see how Mina was doing, she looked so helpless. She had three wires on her, one for blood, one for food, and one was an IV. She looked uncomfortable too.  
  
Pan walked over to her and took her hand. "Mina, are you awake?" she asked.  
  
Mina's eyes fluttered open, "Miss. Pan?" she said wirily.  
  
"Shhh, its ok, stay quite, you need your rest. Mr. Trunks and I are right here for you and we protect you no matter what, ok?" Pan said and Mina nodded.  
  
Pan took her hand and Mina fell asleep.  
  
Three weeks passed and Mina was all better, Pan has been staying at one of the many guest rooms in CC. Trunks and Pan have gotten a lot closer and even have Mina calling them mommy and daddy. And Trunks for some odd reason let Goten run CC for the time being.  
  
He and Pan had been spending a lot of time with Mina and were becoming like a foster family. Pan being the mother and Trunks being the dad. (Duh) Time quickly passed and it was now coming to the time that Mina would have to go to school. Trunks and Pan decided to have a talk about it with her.  
  
"Mina you are going to be five soon right?" Pan asked in the baby voice that she only used when she was talking to Mina. Mina nodded. "What day is that again?" Pan asked jokingly.  
  
"Mommy, you know that is it the 1st of September!" Mina said laughing.  
  
"I know, I know, I was just check to make sure that you knew," Pan said.  
  
"Well Mina, your 'mommy' and I thought that it would be a good time for you to start kindergarten. You will be able to meet new friends and all!" Trunks said trying to make it sound fun.  
  
"Ok, but you can come right?" she asked.  
  
"Only for the first day, but don't worry school is only 3 hours for you," Pan said.  
  
"I will try," Mina said.  
  
"That my girl," Trunks said with out even remembering that she wasn't his girl. Trunks and Pan had been doing a good job at keeping the powers from Mina. All the Z Fighters' were to use cars and not fly around her and no spars when she was around. For more than one reason, she could get hurt.  
  
School would start in two weeks and Mina's birthday was in 8 days. Pan and Trunks were planning a very big party. They would invite all the Z Fighters and their children. It would be great!  
  
The party was quickly approaching and Pan was going crazy, she wanted everything to be perfect. She ordered catering for about three-hundred people because there was no full Saiyins left that should be enough.  
  
Finally the day came, Mina's birthday. Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, 18, Marion, Goten, Krillen, Oolong, Yamcha, Puur, and Master Roshi all came. And what Mina liked the best, they all brought presents.  
  
As the party settled in Mina got impatient and insisted that she could open her presents. She got the following:  
  
Chi-Chi: Math, S.S, science, and English books  
  
Gohan and Videl: a big play set, Playschool  
  
18 and Krillen: Dolls  
  
Marion: and American girl doll  
  
Oolong: Underwear!  
  
Yamcha and Puur: baseball and bat  
  
Master Roshi: his gift was confiscated  
  
After the party Pan had decided with Trunks that they should go out and leave Mina with Videl, Pan's mother.  
  
After they left her they went to a restaurant and a movie. They both had a great time; they picked Mina up at Videl's and Gohan's at 12 o'clock at night. She was sleeping to Trunks flew her home, inside Pan was jealous, she wanted to be carried by Trunks! She would have to get over it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think, tell me!!!!! 


	4. Confessions

It's been like forever but I have been working on other stories, I am trying to close some of my older ones and I hope to finish this one soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night before Mina's first day of school was a hectic one. Trunks and Pan forgot that they needed to buy Mina school supplies so they had to drop her off at Gohan and Videl's. After that they had to run off to the store.  
  
"Pan, why does she need this?" Trunks asked as he picked up her planner for the millionth time.  
  
"Because it's on the list, schools are getting very complicated these days. You know tomorrow is going to be tough," Pan said. Trunks looked at her in a confused way.  
  
"What do you mean Pan?" he asked.  
  
"I mean that how are we to explain to the teacher that we are both sort of her parents but we are not married or even engaged," Pan said, and then she froze, what had possessed her to say something like that?  
  
"I guess I didn't think about that, well we could pretend," Trunks said with a silly smile.  
  
"Oh so you mean lie, hmm, Mrs. Pan Briefs, what do you think?" Pan asked laughing as she threw a backpack at Trunks who caught it of course.  
  
"You don't know how long I have waited to call you that," Trunks said before he knew it. Pan turned to him with a surprised look on her face. Trunks didn't know what had possessed him to confess like that.  
  
"Trunks . . . I don't know what to say to you, I mean I had no idea you felt that way about me," Pan said. She was in another world entirely, she loved Trunks so much for so long and he had just about confessed his own love to her.  
  
"Pan, I am sorry, I guess I let my feelings get the better of me," Trunks said, he looked as if he was going to walk off but Pan stopped him.  
  
"No Trunks, since it would appear that we are expressing our feeling I have something to say as well," Pan said, her head went to the floor.  
  
"What Pan?" Trunks asked he had already made a fool of himself but he was going to hear her out.  
  
"Well I guess what I wanted to say was that I have waited a long time to be called that, Mrs. Pan Briefs I mean," Pan said, he face was a red as a tomato.  
  
"Pan, did you just say what I thought you said?" Trunks asked. His hands found her chin and he tilted it upwards. "Because I think you should know that I think I love you Son Pan," he said.  
  
Pan's eyes filled with life at his statement, "Trunks, I know I love you," she said as she jumped into his arms. Before either of them knew what was happening Trunks pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. To them time had stopped, they didn't even notice or hear the clapping that was occurring for them.  
  
When they pulled apart they finally realized that clapping in the background. They turned to face a whole lot of people cheering and congratulating them.  
  
They quickly grabbed their stuff and paid for it. As soon as they were out of sight they kicked off into the starry night. They arrived at CC at eleven and Pan called her mom to ask if they could pick Mina up in the morning, she said that she and Trunks needed a little quite time. Videl agreed and ran off to tell her husband that their little girl had finally found love.  
  
That night Trunks and Pan were sitting on the couch talking and Trunks seemed a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Is everything okay Trunks?" Pan asked, he seemed to fidget under her words. Pan looked at his hands and saw that he was fingering something that was in his pocket.  
  
"Pan, a while after you came to live here with me I bought you something. I didn't know how to give it to you or how to tell you that I loved you but since I did today I have something I want to give to you," Trunks said, he pulled out a little box and handed it to her. Pan gasped, she knew what this was. As she opened it she found a beautiful engagement ring.  
  
"Trunks," Pan said totally lost with words. Trunks got down to one knee and looked Pan in the eye. He took old of her hand.  
  
"Son Pan, my best friend and the girl I love, will you be my wife?" Trunks asked. Pan didn't even have to think about the answer, she jumped into Trunks' arms and screamed yes at the top of her lungs.  
  
They spent that night together, Trunks holding the one that he had loved for so long and Pan being in the arms of the one she loved.  
  
The next morning Pan and Trunks flew to Videl's house with all of Mina's school stuff.  
  
They picked her up and thanked Gohan and Videl. Then they made their way to Mina's new school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't know, I hope you liked it. 


End file.
